Keystroke logging is a well-known method for surreptitiously capturing user identification information, such as username, password, PIN, account number, or other identifying credentials, for malevolent purposes, from an unsuspecting user of a computing device. The method works by secretly recording and in some cases transmitting information as it is entered by the user by means of a keyboard, keypad, touchscreen, or other input device. Keystroke logging may be performed using dedicated hardware devices that are designed to “snoop” on the stream of keystrokes from the user, or by software that is installed on the user's computing device. Remote access keylogging software may periodically transmit data from the user's computer, such as by upload of that data to a remote server or by using the computing device's email software to send the information by email to a preset email address. A common target for keystroke logging attacks is username and password data, because this data may then be used to remotely access accounts held by the user. Such access may be used for various fraudulent purposes, such as gaining access to financial accounts to make unauthorized purchases or funds transfers.